What Makes A Family
by Olamach
Summary: James and Katie were taken almost two years ago, then they return.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another BTR story I decided to write. It's James and Katie, it's an idea I had and decided to write. I hope you guys like enjoy.**

**R&R**

Guilt tugged at his heart as he watched Katie, her brown her straight and dull, her complexion pale. It was his fault, his fault her eyes could barely stay open as her eyes skimmed over the thick book in her hands. She was too young for this, he was aware of that, but he had done it anyway.

She looked up hearing him enter the bedroom, closing her book she got onto her feet with difficulty, holding a hand over her large with pregnancy stomach. She gently smiles at him, making him relaxed quite a bit.

The bedroom door slammed and locked behind him, neither of them seemed to notice.

"How was your check up?" She asks him tiredly. He moves forward and takes hold of her arms and steers her towards the tiny bed, made and pressed neatly to the far wall.

"It went great," his sarcasm is thick. "My libido his high, I can go on and make more babies for these nasty fucks." He gently sat her down. She looks at him and frowns, unhappy with his tone and behavior.

"James…"

"Don't alright, what I'm doing to you Katie, it isn't… it's awful."

She looks as if she wants to say something, but her eyes go to the clock on the wall over the bed. "They're going to take her outside to play." The girl got back on her feet and waddled around him. "I wonder how big she's gotten." She makes it to the window by the table.

"Well, since yesterday, not very much." He commented dryly. He watched her as she grinned happily out of the window. How she could be happy, he had no idea. Watching your child grow up behind a prison's window, and carrying her for nine months and only meeting her once as she's being snatched away.

That memory was fresh in his mind even after almost a year and a half.

"She's in a really pretty dress today. Come look!"

He only does because it would make her sad if he had refused. He easily peers over her head, down at the large backyard, with its perfect green grass, sand box, and swing set. He catches sight of the toddler wearing a pink frilly dress, waddle about, and her hair long and dark brown. The child below is their first born child, now a year old.

"They're treating her well." Katie observed her voice cracking. She leaned into him, sniffing quietly. "They're treating her well, right?"

Wrapping his arms around the girl who had just turned seventeen a few months ago, he nodded. "Yes, of course. They wouldn't go through all this trouble of… making us do this if they weren't going to take care of the children."

A year and over a half ago, they were taken. At the beginning they had no idea why, but then they were filled in to the horrible truth. They were to be the birth parents to children and then hand them over to a man and woman who were unable to have children. They wanted to pick what their children would look like, both man and woman had dark hair and dark eyes, so James and Katie had been perfect choices. They wanted their children to be in perfect health conditions, so they locked them up and monitored their every move. They hadn't even cared that the girl they chose was barely sixteen.

They had refused at first, of course. He was not going to sleep with a girl he considered a sister to him. She was barely sixteen. But then the beatings started, mostly to him harsh lashing that he would barely be able to stand up from. He would be thrown back into their bed room after, bleeding and in pain, and Katie would cry over him. Then she begged him just to do it, for he wouldn't be in pain anymore. He had refused.

The beatings got worse and Katie would nurse him, and soon all they had was each other in a lonely painful world. They had made love because they wanted to, and she had gotten pregnant. Her pregnancy had been rough on her, she was sick a lot, and sad. He tried to make her feel better. He felt beyond guilty for getting her pregnant the first time. Now she was pregnant again and their child would get taken again.

BA

"He's going to be a big boy!" Laurie Casto gushed as she looked at the monitor and the image of the child.

Katie lightly squeezed his hand and he lightly squeezed it back. His eyes going from the monitor to Laurie Casto and her husband David Casto, standing on the other side of Katie. He hated them.

"Yup, everything seems to be going well." Their crooked doctor said. "Growth and everything is on point." He gave the Casto's a smile. "I say only a few more weeks."

James's eyes go to the guards in the tiny room, and the guns on their hips. Katie began to sit up once the crooked doctor handed her something to wipe her stomach off with. He helped her.

"This is exciting." Laurie cried happily. "Tell me if there is anything you want, food, clothes, blankets, a TV and I'll send it to your room." She moves closer to Katie. "I'm so happy for this new miracle."

All James can do is bit his lip, his hands shake with fury. Katie gives his hand a squeeze.

"I…" Katie quietly says. Her eyes go to James briefly. "Can I meet Melody?" She asked referring to their first child.

Laurie Casto pales and looks at her husband who is shaking his head. "Oh God no, that would only confuse her. Also, it wouldn't actually do you any good but make you sad. I think it would be better if you didn't."

His heart breaks when he hears Katie loudly sob.

"Hey," he looks at the couple. "Let her meet her once, you don't have to tell who she is!" He tells them with barely contained anger.

"Absolutely is not going to happen." Laurie gritted out angrily. James takes a step up glaring at the woman; he is instantly grasped by the three guards. His hold body shakes with anger as he tries to tug his limps out of their hands.

"Don't hurt him!" The girl with child cried. "I don't need to see her, James. She's right, it's a bad idea!" She was hyperventilating a little. He instantly stopped his struggling and was let go, he moved back to her side. He took her hand and squeezed it. His own sadness making him want to cry.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

James held her hand tightly, a mask of worry over taking his pale features. This was taking longer than the first time; this labor was taking far too long – almost thirty-two hours now. He looked up at the team of nurses and doctors and back at the very pale girl lying on the table. He was surprised to find her watching him, her gaze focused intently on him. Sweat crusaded down her forehead, her flushed cheeks damp.

He attempted to smile at her, to reassure her that everything would be alright. It felt forced even to him.

"Heart rate has spiked dangerously high." A nurse reported.

He turned to look at the nurse, words bubbling on the tip of his tongue.

"The baby's heart rate has spiked?" The man in green scrubs asked – Dr. Thompson.

"No," the nurse confirmed.

"Then let's move on then, we can't lose this baby." Dr. Thompson said pulling his mask over his mouth.

James frowned; _Of course all they care about is the baby. _He moved closer to the girl in labor and pushed back a clump of light brown hair from her face. "You're going to be fine." He whispered, kissing the back of her hot hand. "I'm so sorry, Katie." He was sorry for getting her pregnant, again. Even if it wasn't a choice either of them really held, he felt very much responsible.

The girl shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, only for her eyes to skewer closed as another contraction ripped through her. A pain filled moan tore out of her lips.

"Alright, we need you to push, Katie."

The girl tensed her body for one final, harsh push, and the baby slid out into Dr. Thompson's steady hands.

"Good job," The man said.

The baby cried loudly, and James let out a breath of relief, his eyes counting the fingers and toes. He was healthy. A nurse wrapped the child in a blanket, and then handed the bundle over to Lurie. Anger bubbled inside him as the woman gushed and cooed at the child, his and Katie's child.

"Please," the girl beside him whisper made him look at her. Her eyes were closed tightly. "Is he alright?"

His heart ached. "He's fine," he assured.

MN

James watched emotionally as the men put thick shutters over the window, and locked them. They then moved out of the bedroom locking up behind them. James shifted on their bed, glancing back at the quietly sleeping Katie. The girl was still resting from giving birth a few days ago. Usually should would have been fine by now but he was sure her slow recovery was more heartbreak than anything else.

They were closing them in, blocking their view to the outside and blocking anyone's view to see them, which meant one thing. They were having another one of their parties. It got him thinking.

When the maid came in around three, to bring their dinner he eagerly helped her with the tray. The young maid blushed, when he gave her a grin.

"Let me help you." He left her with only a pitcher of water as he gently sat the tray down on the table. The woman looked flustered but argued not as she also set the water down and turned, heading back towards the bed room's door. "Uh, Amy." He called out to the maid, who stopped; obviously surprised he was aware of her name. He lightly smiled and approached her, his eyes going briefly to the guard leaning against the wall across from their bedroom. The woman turned even redder. He bent forward, "Can you bring back some Tylenol for Katie?" The woman nodded and quickly darted out of the bedroom, locking it behind her.

James sighed. A few minutes later the woman returned with the bottle and held it out to him, he took it, making certain to brush his hands against hers. He grinned. She turned a dangerous shade of red and quickly left, not locking the bedroom door behind her.

James's grin faded. It worked. Now, they just had to wait until this party was in full swing. He waited an hour after the music – jazz, filtered up the vents to move. He quickly stopped his pacing and went to Katie's bedside, gently shaking her.

She moaned. "Come on, Katie." He gently said, helping her into a sitting position.

"What?" she quietly asked confused. James grabbed a sweater and made her put it on.

"We're getting out of here." He helped her on her feet and tugged her towards the bedroom door. She only frowned at him, not understanding until his hand landed on the brass handle and easily twisted it. He then poked his head out of the bedroom, looking both way.

"James…" Katie mumbled bewildered.

Ignoring her, he tugged her out into the empty hall and down the hall quietly. Turning left, first looking before going out. They could clearly hear the music now. Spotting a maid coming out of a room down the hall, James pushed himself and Katie into a bathroom just in time. Waiting only a few seconds he opened the bathroom door and looked out, exiting the bathroom, pulling Katie with him.

The maid was descending the twisting stairwell, empty baby bottles on tray. James watched her from the corner until she was all the way at the bottom. Quickly, James tugged Katie after him, quickly moving by the open place that overlooked the floor below, which they could easily have been seen by someone below. He gently pulled her into the tiny room the maid had come out of – a nursery.

They both looked around the blue and white nursery, with its farm animals painted on the wall. Both of their attentions quickly go to the white crib. Katie hardly wastes time moving towards the crib, looking down at the tiny swaddled baby in it, tears pouring down her face.

"We need to move now, Katie." The young man said watching her. "Grab pampers and whatever else you'll think we need, quickly. I'm going to look for Melody." The girl seemed to not even be listening as she took the baby out of the crib gently.

With one last look, James slid out of the bed room. Looking up and down the hall, his eyes landed on a door which read: 'Lil' princess's room'. He quickly slid into the nearly black room, if it weren't for the light on the nightstand near the crib.

He moved to the yellow dresser first, grabbing the bag sitting on top and filling it with diapers. He then went to the closet, grabbing the first coat he came across. A pink fluffy one. He then moved towards the crib slowly, he was afraid to frighten her.

As soon as his hands touched the child, her brown eyes popped open and stared up at him.

"Hi…" He whispered quietly, soothingly.

"Hi" the child said sleepily as he got her into his arms.

"Go back to sleep now." He whispered, rubbing her back. The child wrapped her arms around his neck, going back to sleep. Grabbing the bag James quickly exited the bed room and walked back towards the nursery, finding Katie waiting on him when he opened its door. The wrapped newborn in her arms and a bag on her shoulder, she was ready. "Let's go."

She nodded, looking afraid. He lead her downstairs quickly, there was no turning back now. The whole bottom floor was filled with fancy dressed people. They moved quickly through the home.

"Hey, what are you doing with that baby?" A woman asked loudly, making them move quicker. "Hey someone has to stop them!"

They exited out of a door and he quickly spotted a man getting out of catering van. He moved towards it and Katie followed, while the man was busy removing things from the back of the van, he checked the car for keys. They were in there.

"Get in," He quickly said to Katie who nodded, jumping into the van's other side. He laid the little girl between them before quickly jumping in. He quickly started the car.

"Hey!" The man yelled. James ignored him and pulled forward, around and darted out of the home's driveway.

MN

**R&R**


End file.
